A Different Seduction
by Blue Savage
Summary: Coordinators. They prance around in their wellpressed suits, thinking they’re the most superior of all human beings! Smarter than the Naturals, highlyranked than the Naturals, and better than the Naturals! KiraFley


**Blue Savage: hello everybody! I'm here with a one-shot! YAY! Yes, I am totally getting obsessed with one-shots! But I still update my other stories! This is a Kira/Fley fic! ONE OF MY TOTAL FAVES! When I asked any suggestions of what Kira pairing they want, they all asked for Lacus...sorry guys but I just don't like Lacus. She's okay and all, it's just......ARGH! There's something about her I don't like.**

**Anyway, I'll be placing a pairing suggestion at the bottom of this fic! YOU GOTTA VOTE, OKAY!**

_A Different Seduction_

_By: Blue Savage_

Hurt. That is my emotion. Hurt, in a way that shows anger and depression. And there is only one cause of this feeling, those Coordinators.

They prance around in their well-pressed suits, thinking they're the most superior of all human beings! Smarter than the Naturals, highly-ranked than the Naturals, and better than the Naturals!

Who do they think they are?!

They even think they can manipulate anyone they like. Order anyone they like. Even kill anyone they like!

That _is _the reason why my parents are dead now. Because of those Coordinators!

That is why...that is why...I have to do what I have to do. _He _is my only chance of getting revenge on all Coordinators. _Kira Yamato. _My one key in having the sweet taste of vengeance.

As I rounded a corner, I saw Sai – the one person who was supposed to be my fiancée. I looked at him, and he looked at me.

"Why are you-" I cut him off.

"Have you seen Kira, _Sai_?" I asked.

He frowned momentarily hiding his glasses-covered eyes, "Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't."

"Thanks anyway." I said before I brushed passed him.

_'Fley...' _

_-------------------_

As I made another turn I was surprised to see an open room. Curious, I went inside and ventured off. This was the area where the Gundam and Sky Graspers were placed.

Thinking of the brown-haired boy I was dying to meet, I ran to the Strike Gundam, and was surprised to see Kira, at the foot of his machine sleeping soundly.

His mechanical bird was perched beside him, chirping softly. I smiled sweetly and walked to him. I took a blanket on the floor and approached him.

I settled the cloth above him and kneeled down beside him. I scrutinized how he slept. His chest heaving up and down. His eyes closed like light feathers on a pillow. His brown hair, above his head like smooth silk. He was so _handsome_.

And yet, when I think of this, I am angered at him. How could I think of such thoughts?

Suddenly, I softened my eyes, and brushed a few strands of his hair. I leaned in a bit and planted a small kiss onto his luscious lips. They were so cold compared to my warm ones.

I inclined even more and rested my head on his chest, hearing his heart beat rapidly.

"Fley...?"

"Hm?" I replied, still comfortable above his body. I could feel his body heat to mine, as it warms us both.

"W-what are you doing here?" he asked sleepily.

I opened my eyes and responded, "I saw you here sleeping and I gave you a blanket. You were shivering."

"I see." He started to get up, but I stopped him.

"Don't Kira. You're too tired. Do you want to sleep here or in your room instead?" I spoke as sweetly as I could.

"It doesn't matter...as long as you're here." He whispered onto my ear.

I hesitated for a moment and thought, _'So he is still under my control......'_

"Kira-" but I was intervened as he, himself pressed his lips to mine. Now, his mouth didn't seem so cold, it was warmer. Maybe because he was now awake.

As we parted, I looked into his amethyst orbs and savored the feeling of being lost within him. I tipped again, lower than awhile ago, and kissed him lustfully. He moaned in response, and deepened my kiss.

I was slowly lying to the floor as he explored my mouth. It was a different feeling. Usually it was me who kissed him. But now he was taking control. It wasn't like this. Maybe he _is _falling in love with me now. Yes...this is the plan I've been waiting for.

But, a part of me is saying that I'm not just seducing him. A part of me says to stop this scheme of mine.

Suddenly, Kira parted away from me and looked into my soulful eyes, "Fley, let's take this to my room..." he said huskily.

Incredulous by this offer, I grinned consciously and stood up nodding. We straightened ourselves up and started to walk. He took the blanket that I wrapped around him, and he clothed me instead. I halted a bit and continued to walk.

As we neared to his room, I could feel his tender breaths yield onto my neck. "Kira?" I whispered.

"Yes?"

"Thank you..." I didn't know why I said that, but it felt as though it was the right thing to say.

I turned to him, and he smiled, "Thank you too..."

And that was all I could remember before being caught in his kiss, one more time.

**Blue Savage: FIN! Was it nice?! I hope it...I also wish I didn't make the characters too OOC...**

**Anyway, here are my suggested pairings for my next one-shot!**

**-Kira/Cagalli**

**-Sai/Fley**

**-Sai/Mirialla**

**-Yzak/Fley**

**-Dearka/Mirialla**

**I know WEIRD pairings! Just please vote you guys! I really need it!**

**Anyway, if everyone votes......you can tell me what kind of romance one-shot I can make. Maybe just ordinary fluff, some lime, or maybe even my first ever attempt in lemon! You never know...so you guys better VOTE! And review...NEVER FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
